Rokowitz
Rokowitz is the friendship pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Erwin Sikowitz (Ro/bbie and Si/'kowitz'). Like the rest of his friends, Robbie seems to be on good terms with Sikowitz. Both of them are weird and psychotic in their own unique way. This pairing will neve'''r happen in the show because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship. This pairing is for friendship specilation only! Rokowitz Moments Season 1 Pilot *Sikowitz picks Robbie to choose a setting for the Improv game. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Sikowitz told people to stop jumping on Robbie. *Sikowitz knew that Robbie can't help who he is. *Robbie and Sikowitz are both in on the scam. Cat's New Boyfriend *Sikowitz gave Robbie one of his homemade sausages. *Robbie imitates Sikowitz's laugh, but not for cruel purposes. Freak the Freak Out *Robbie tells Sikowitz that the ringing noise is a cell phone, to which he immediately calms down. *Robbie cheers for Sikowitz's performance. *Robbie is the first one of the group to stand up and cheer for Sikowitz, as well as the first to run and hug him. *Robbie runs to hug Sikowitz with the rest of the students after he mimicks Flashdance. Rex Dies *Sikowitz gives Robbie (and Andre) the main roles for his play. Robbie responds "Hot beef!", meaning that he is happy about it. *Robbie asks Sikowitz enthusiastically if his homemade butter is good. * Robbie tries to take Rex to the hospital, but Sikowitz makes him stay because he is the main role and it is his job to entertain people. *Robbie grips Sikowitz's arms when they're removing Rex from the jet, using him as support (both physically and emotionally). *Sikowitz has his hand on Robbie's back when Tori is telling him that she'll take Rex to the hospital. The Diddly-Bops *Sikowitz thanks Rex (probably Robbie) for telling Cat to shut up. *Sikowitz chooses Robbie to be one of the students involved in the money-making performance. *Robbie left his broken glass song on Sikowitz's voice mail. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Robbie (Kevin) told Sikowitz that if he believes in himself, there is nothing he cannot do. *When Sikowitz pretends to be hurt, Robbie freaks out (thinking it was real) and acts very concerned. *Sikowitz catches Robbie for breaking character and banishes him for it. Season 2 Beck Falls for Tori *Sikowitz lowers the neckline of Robbie's turtleneck. Robbie didn't care. *Sikowitz lowers the neckline immediatly after telling Tori not to be a weenie, possibly to keep Robbie from looking like one. *Sikowitz indirectly calls Robbie a weenie, since he considers people who wear turtlenecks weenies and Robbie wears one in the next scene. Tori Gets Stuck *Sikowitz lets Robbie's friends go and visit Robbie in the hospital. Locked Up *Sikowitz hides behind Robbie when the soldiers come into the hotel. *Robbie asks Sikowitz to bring Rex to him. *Sikowitz honors his request. *Sikowitz stands with Robbie (and Beck) during the performance of "All I Want Is Everything". *Sikowitz gestures to the chancellor's subordinates to keep them from telling the chancellor that Robbie killed his octopus, maybe because he doesn't want Robbie to get in trouble. *Robbie asked Sikowitz if he had a plan. Tori Tortures Teacher *Robbie says that Sikowitz has cute feet. *Robbie is involved in the last plan to help cheer up Sikowitz. *Robbie claps for Sikowitz when he says that he has been teaching for ten years. Terror on Cupcake Street *Sikowitz chooses Robbie to be a part of the parade. *Robbie is the only one (excepting Rex) to excitedly answer Sikowitz's question about who likes parades. *Robbie and Sikowitz (along with Tori) go outside when they get a flat tire. Season 3 The Gorilla Club *When Jade comes in during Tori's practicing to make Robbie and Andre do the Hammer Dance, Robbie hands Rex off to Sikowitz. Because Robbie only lets people he trusts hold Rex, this shows that he trusts Sikowitz. Tori and Jade's Playdate''' *Sikowitz calls Robbie up to help Cat break the bad news to his neighbour, Tanner, showing that he trusts Robbie to do a good job. *Sikowitz lets Robbie use the guitar for the activity. **If you look closely, the guitar Robbie uses throughout the episode is the same one from Sikowitz's room, meaning either Sikowitz let him borrow it or allows Robbie to leave it in his room. TheSlap.com Hints *Sikowitz has Robbie and Tori do drive by acting exercise for him. *Sikowitz forces Tori to continue the scene after she gets angry at Robbie for kissing her, giving Robbie the opportunity to kiss her two more times. *After Tori hits Robbie in the groin and he falls to the floor writhing in pain, Sikowitz asks him if he can get up. *Sikowitz slaps Robbie in his video of himself singing 'My World'. *Robbie assures Sikowitz that he likes industrial sized bottles of mayonnaise when he asks if teenagers do. *Robbie asks Sikowitz about buying a pearpad. *Sikowitz said he had a nightmare of a kid in his class with a puppet. He was probably talking about Robbie. Category:Robbie Shapiro Category:Erwin Sikowitz Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings